Agent Francis Bonnefoy: Assassinate He Whose Eyes Burn Crimson
by Evariste
Summary: Salut, invité! This is a short collab that a friend and I did about a year ago. Since I'm still getting used to using this site, I'll have this little thing be the first story I post! These characters are from Hetalia: Axis Powers, owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, not me. France & Prussia, specifically, Hitman France and Target Prussia.


Salut, invité! This is a short collab that a friend and I did about a year ago. Since I'm still getting used to using this site, I'll have this little thing be the first story I post! These characters are from Hetalia: Axis Powers, owned by Hidekaz Himaruya, not me. France & Prussia, specifically, Hitman France and Target Prussia. Some dialogue is in German or French. Translations can be found at the bottom of the page.

**France:**

A figure clad in black sprinted through the streets of Berlin, expertly weaving through traffic, heading for the former stone entrance known as Brandenburg Gate. "Merde! Je ne dois pas être en retard!" the black-clad man cursed to himself in French. "Hopefully, I will get there in time…"

He leaped up onto the wall of a stone building and struck a dagger through the rock. Hoisting himself onto a windowsill, he proceeded to make his way up, jumping, grasping, and climbing onto various ledges and crevices until he reached the topmost balcony. He heaved himself over and stood on it, looking out at the busy nightlife of the German city. Scanning the area, the blonde spotted a large, grand gate adorned with wide banners, and a huge golden statue atop the stone structure. A lively mass of people, probably a large portion of the town's citizens, surrounded the monument, cheering, drinking beer, and chatting amongst themselves in gleeful celebration. There was a raised platform in front of the gate, and upon it stood someone who was giving a speech to the crowd. The assassin squinted his eyes and looked closer. It was an ivory-haired, crimson-eyed man wearing an indigo uniform with a silver cross around his neck.

"There he is." he said, smirking.

Gracefully, Francis flung himself off of the balcony, whipped out a steel device, pressed a button, and a wire blasted from it, piercing a nearby wall. He swung from it, and continued shooting and swinging his way towards the celebration.

"Prussia, oh Prussia, mon garçon doux," the Frenchman sang as he flew through the night.

"Prepare yourself, for I am coming."

_**Prussia:**_

"And as you might already know we are… uh… absolutely delighted to present our most recent national… thing to be proud of?" He finished, lacking more smart words to use in his speech. The crowd burst into applause, cheering and chanting in German.

He raised his glass of beer high into the air and said with his loudest and mightiest voice: "Deutschland!"

The crowd repeated and sunk into their various forms of beer and cocktails

The albino watched his people with pride in his glistening ruby eyes. Soon, a queue of people came forward and removed the large canvas covering of the statue.

The crowd gasped with amazement at the golden sight and whispered away with excitement.

Gilbert himself was astounded by the monument, which starred a Prussian eagle with it's wings spread and ready to take flight. He had been way too immersed in the eagle that he didn't notice a black blur hide behind the trees and bushes of the garden in which the event was taking place.

**France:**

Francis sat crouching on the thick branch of one of the tall, linden trees surrounding the monument clearing. The night sky was made mysterious with the hazy clouds emitting a soft, sensuous glow from the starlight behind it. He adjusted his dark leather mask and lifted a sleeve to check his watch.

"Il est presque minuit..." He said to himself in a low whisper. "It is almost time.

The assassin hopped off the tree to land behind a perfectly trimmed bush with a soft thud. With a sigh of refreshment, he slipped out of his dark mask and black sweater to reveal his smirking, handsome face, his golden hair, and the luxurious, deep violet, twill dress shirt he was wearing. He pulled out a pocket mirror and looked into it, fixing his hair. Satisfied that he looked just like any other passerby during the German celebration, he snapped the mirror shut, adjusted his collar, stood, and stepped forward into the rowdy horde.

Prussia stood on the platform, still clutching the canvas, and watched his people enjoy themselves. "Bringt uns mehr Bier!" a German man shouted, tumbling drunk in his drunken state. The albino chuckled and yelled at one of the caters to kindly bring the man a drink.

"Oh, du bist so ein tease!" a Prussian woman giggled. France flashed her a white, suave smile and replied in perfect German, "Meinst du? Naja, vielleicht ihre meinung Über mich Ändern, wenn wir kommen im bett..." He then winked and added, "So, I eagerly await our rendezvous in bed, my love." At that, she squealed and stood on her tiptoes to give him a peck on the cheek. Blushing, she waved the Frenchman goodbye as he bowed and walked away, towards the monument.

The blonde lifted a silky sleeve to glance at his watch again. It was five minutes to midnight. He quickened his pace, weaving through the jolly mass, his eyes fixed onto his prey. Arriving to the front of the platform, his eyes darted around for any witnesses and, seeing none, he proceeded to acrobatically and effortlessly make his way up the wooden scaffold. After a while, he reached the top edge, but stayed and hung just below view of the red-eyed Prussian. Gilbert stood with his back to Francis, gazing at the adorned gate. With a heave, he leaped onto the stage and seized the unsuspecting Prussia, pinning his arms behind his back. France fought against the albino's struggling with ease, and reached into his own crowd noticed the scene and turned to gasp at the horror.

Pulling out a blade dripping with poison, the Frenchman pressed it against Prussia's throat and whispered, "This is for 1870."

In the distance, a clock struck twelve.

...

And that's it for this small bit! Oh goodness, sorry for the foreign languages that probably aren't spot-on.

Rate and Review, please. Good day! (or night, depending on your location :P)

...

"Merde! Je ne dois pas être en retard!" (Shit! I must not be late!)

"Prussia, oh Prussia, mon garçon doux," (my sweet boy)

"Deutschland!" (Germany!)

"Il est presque minuit..." (It's almost midnight)

"Bringt uns mehr Bier!" (Bring us more beer!)

"Oh, du bist so ein tease!" (Oh, you're such a tease!)

"Meinst du? Naja, vielleicht ihre meinung Über mich Ändern, wenn wir kommen im bett..." ("Do you think so? Well, maybe change your opinion about me will change for even naughtier standards when we get in bed...")


End file.
